Sam and Dean meet the gang
by rachaelphilip
Summary: My take on the upcoming episode of supernatural, in which they will be meeting the gang from scooby doo. Just for fun, this is what I want to happen :-) R%R please


Dean Winchester woke up to the shriek of his younger brother Sam.

Well over 6ft and solid muscle, it was not a noise one would expect to come from the younger sibling.

At once, Dean could see what had freaked him.

Everywhere he looked was... _cartoon._

Literally...even the colour was strange and not natural.

Dean cringed when he looked at Sam.

The latter's eyes were freakily large in proportion to his now 2D face, and his muscles too, were exaggerated.

"Dude you look like a messed up version of the hulk." Dean stated, shaking his head.

"This isn't funny man - what the hell are we doing in cartoon land? Seriously, what the hell?" Sam demanded, standing up.

It felt incredible strange.

"Dude, turn on your side, I have to see it." Dean insisted.

Sam sighed, and shaking his head, turned.

"Freaaakkkyyy." Dean observed, "You literally look like a line."

"We need to figure this out and get the hell home!" Sam stated, turning back to face his brother.

"Well, first, I know a bit about cartoons, so let's 3D us..." Dean decided, grabbing a pen.

After a few hours, Sam had to admit Dean's artwork was highly impressive.

They were indeed 3D again, and felt almost normal, if you didn't count the strange colour all around them.

"Alright, we seriously need to figure out what's happening!" Sam said forcefully.

"Yeah definately!" Dean agreed, "So let's go explore. I bet ya I can find out which cartoon we're in."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"You're such a kid." he mocked.

"Yeah - well, my knowledge of cartoons might saveour asses!" Dean argued.

Sam had to agree of course, and grudgingly followed as Dean led the way out.

"Let's get some breakfast." the older one suggested.

"Dude, seriously?"

"What? We gotta mystery to solve, and a man can't do that on an empty stomach!" Dean argued.

"Ugh..."

But it was no use, Dean was already looking around for somewhere.

"There!" he decided, pointing to a place.

Shaking his head, all Sam could do was follow.

When they entered, they were in for a surpise.

"Oh my Chuck, Sam, I know where we are!" Dean gushed, grabbing his arm like a kid.

"What? Where?" Sam asked, utterly confused.

He was at once silenced by Dean pointing.

There, on a table just feet away from him, was Shaggy and Scooby-Doo.

"Oh my God..." Sam muttered.

"Like Scoob, I bet you 10 scooby snacks that I can eat four of these double whopper bacon, cheese, onion, lettuce and tomato burgers in ten minutes!" Shaggy was saying.

"Rrrr roo way!" Scooby laughed.

"You're on, pal!" Shaggy laughed, "Like, count down in 3-2-"

With that, Sam and Dean watched as he scoffed down the burgers, finishing in 8 minutes."

"Like, I've beaten my own record!" Shaggy laughed, petting scooby.

"You do know Shaggy is a stoner, and Scooby inhales it which is why they're always so jumpy and hungry, right?" Sam asked Dean, who was watching the pair much like Sam had looked at Chuck when he first laid eyes on Him.

Dean looked uncomfortable.

"Shut up!" he pouted.

Sam rolled his eyes again.

Dean cleared his throat and approached his childhood heroes.

"Hey, you're Shaggy and Scooby, right?" he asked, only just keeping the excitement out of his voice.

"Like yeah man, who are you? And what's with the groovy look?" Shaggy answered, observing their strange appearance.

"Er...it's hard to explain. Listen, I know you and your gang solve mysteries and stuff, so can we go speak to you all together?" Sam asked in reply.

"Do they smell good, Scoob?"

The huge great dane took a large inhale of each brother and cocked his head.

"I rorn't know raggy...maybe." the dog replied, confused.

"We are good, but we've had to do bad things sometimes." Dean explained gently, "but it was always the lesser of the two evils sorta thing, you know?"

Shaggy shrugged.

"Like whatever man, let's go talk to Fred. He's like our leader."

That was fine by Sam and Dean.

It really was time to solve the mystery.


End file.
